Lonely nights of the Scottish Winter
by Daisysfiction
Summary: During DH. After Ron has left, Harry and Hermione feel quite lonely and look for comfort in each other. HP/HG. One-shot.


Lonely nights of the Scottish Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own neither the characters nor the setting, those belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, only the story is mine.

Author's note: After many years of reading, I have finally decided to venture into the unknown world of writing. This is my first story but I have many ideas going around in my head, depending on how this goes I will continue to write (or not). Although I do have knowledge of it, English is not my first language, so please be kind and let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Summary: During DH. After Ron has left, Harry and Hermione feel quite lonely and look for comfort in each other. HP/HG. One-shot. First fic

The days were dragging slowly... one by one fading away in the lonely nights of the Scottish winter. The night was dark and almost completely silent outside the tent, the only noise being the soft murmur of the falling snow. Harry and Hermione were finishing dinner. They had been to a supermarket and hiding under the invisibility cloak they had taken some food. Hermione didn't think very highly of stealing but they were famished. It had been the best meal in a very long time and they were both feeling pretty content.

Ever since Ron had left they had been turning the radio on in the afternoon, just to feel some sort of company, to have some feeling that they were not the only two people in the world. After dinner, and as was their routine, Harry turned the radio on and they both sat in front of the fire to listen to it. Hermione had a book in her hands and was trying to read but she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her mind always wandering away, thinking about her parents and friends, about how much she missed them and how lonely this mission was.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, raising her eyes from the page she was supposed to be reading to glance at Harry. He was extending his hand to hers as if inviting her to do something. At first she didn't understand what he was doing but then she heard the soft music playing on the radio. He was silently asking her to dance.

Hermione could barely remember when Viktor had done that same movement. It seemed like so long ago, in another lifetime. She closed her book and took Harry's hand. He helped her stand and then pulled on her so that she would move away from the chair. Hermione took a few steps and awkwardly placed her hands on his shoulders as he put his on her hips. Together they swayed to the delicate tune. Without them realizing, one song melted into the next and they were getting closer to each other, looking for warmth and comfort.

Harry put his hand under her chin and moved it upwards so that their eyes met. He tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes while pulling gently on her face. They kissed tenderly, lips moving slowly. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to explore. Hermione moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his strong frame under her fingers, marvelling at how strong it was. Meanwhile, Harry was moving his hands under her sweater, touching the soft skin on her back.

With every passing second, hands became more urgent, mouths more fervent. They started removing the many layers of clothing that covered their bodies, their eyes glistening with wonder as more and more skin was revealed. Harry looked at her as he reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra, as if asking for permission. Hermione nodded her head and Harry went ahead. He raised his hands to cup her full breasts as she sucked in her breath. Hermione moaned softly in his ear and this encouraged Harry and he became bolder. He dropped to his knees and peppered kisses down her stomach. When he reached her belly button he dipped his tongue in it and Hermione gasped in surprise. Harry undid her sneakers and pulled them off her feet. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slid them slowly down her long smooth legs. When the jeans were at her ankles, she stepped out of them and Harry kissed up her legs in a slow, torturous manner. Hermione could feel herself getting more and more aroused and the closer Harry's lips got to her knickers the stronger he could smell her sweet scent.

Hermione felt that she was at a disadvantage so she tugged at Harry's collar and pulled him up. Harry understood and shrugged his jacket off. Hermione started to undo the buttons on his shirt, kissing the pale skin as she revealed it. When she was finished, she stopped to appreciate Harry's torso. She was pleasantly surprised to see a patch of dark, coarse hair in the middle of his chest and ran her hand along it. Hermione followed the trail of hair down his front until her path was blocked by his trousers. Knowing his intentions, Harry kicked his shoes and socks off and Hermione open his fly. Hermione was getting impatient so she hooked her thumbs on Harry's trousers and yanked them down along with his underwear.

Harry's erection sprang free and bounced happily on his stomach. She took it cautiously in her hands; it felt hard but smooth, like iron covered in velvet. The texture and feel of it intrigued her and she looked at Harry for some instruction. He took her hand in his and moved it together up and down. Once Hermione felt confident with the motion, Harry removed his hand and let her continue on her own. After a minute or so, Hermione felt the urge to taste him so she guided Harry towards the armchairs.

As Harry sat, she kneeled in front of him and moved her face close to his manhood. Hermione stuck her tongue out and ran it through his tip, collecting the drop of clear liquid that was accumulating there. It tasted salty and kind of bitter at the same time, and although she didn't care much for the taste, the feeling of control thrilled her. She opened her mouth and inched him slowly into it. She hummed delighted, unaware that the vibrations were driving Harry crazy. He placed his hand on the top of her head and guided her up and down his length. She bounced her head merrily until Harry pushed on her shoulder gently. She understood and released him with a soft pop. She stood up and removed her underwear. Harry lifted one of his hands and she took it gladly. Although she felt a little nervous, the excitement and lust were stronger. Hermione placed her legs on each side of Harry and hovered over his waiting penis. She hesitated, looking at him and he nodded encouragingly. He positioned himself at her wet entrance and entered her with great care. Thankfully, she was very aroused and the penetration was virtually painless. Once Harry's length was fully sheathed in her, he waited; giving her time to adapt to his invasion. As soon as the tightness inside her disappeared, Hermione started moving slowly up and down. Hermione took speed very fast and soon was bouncing rapidly on him, her breasts clapping in front of him. Harry put his hands on her buttocks and helped her move faster. That movement left his face levelled with her perky, rosy nipples so he took them into his mouth one at a time, sucking hard. Hermione could feel herself getting closer to relief, the muscles in her lower region growing tighter and tighter. The stimulation to her chest was too much for her to handle and she exploded around him in an earth shattering orgasm. Hermione moaned as she found her release and the sensual sound plus the clenching of her walls, sent Harry over the edge and he came hard, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Hermione rested her forehead against Harry's and they didn't move for some time as they were both coming down from their high. But the bubble had burst and the moment was over. Hermione slid off Harry and turned her back to him to put her clothes back on. When she was finished, she turned around and kissed him softly for the very last time. They knew that this would never happen again and in the future they would never talk about it. It was a simple moment of weakness, in the middle of a raging war, among the lonely nights of the Scottish winter.


End file.
